1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an integrated cooling and climate control system for an offshore wind turbine system.
2. Related Art
A wind turbine converts the kinetic energy of wind into electrical energy through its rotor, drivetrain, electrical generator, and converter. An electrical transformer converts the low voltage output from the converter into a high voltage output before the electricity is sent to the substation at the wind farm.
The wind turbine nacelle houses the mechanical and electrical components, namely the drivetrain, the electrical generator, the converter, and the transformer, and the components of the hydraulic system needed for blade pitching and nacelle yawing. These components generate a significant amount of heat when the wind turbine is operating. In order to ensure that the components continue to operate efficiently and do not overheat, the heat generated by these components must be continuously removed.
It is known in the art to cool the heat generating components inside a nacelle by circulating a coolant through heat exchangers built into each of these components. For instance, it is known to transfer the heat generated by the drivetrain and the hydraulic system to a coolant through liquid-to-liquid heat exchangers in the lubricating oil and the hydraulic sumps. The heat that is captured by the coolant is then dissipated to the ambient air by implementing air cooled radiators mounted on the outside of the nacelle. The air flow inside the nacelle over the heat generating components also helps cool the heat generating components. The ambient air usually enters through one or more inlets at the nacelle front bottom and the warmer air exits to the outside through outlets at the nacelle rear top. Outlet fans help the airflow through the nacelle and over the heat generating components.